Hawkeye
'Hawkeye '''is a main character. He is a skilled marksman and a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Biography Personality Hawkeye is a brave operative with a deadpan focus; dedicated to the job of protecting the innocent. Through his years of being with S.H.I.E.L.D., Hawkeye had made himself one of the best soldiers, tacticians, marksmen, and had shown great loyalty and dedication to whatever his objective is, and always gets the mission done, as he will fight until the end and then keep fighting. However, despite his commitment, Hawkeye had proven himself to be a maverick, disobeying orders in order to do what he believes is right as well as seeing through whatever he does in his own way. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Hawkeye has a physical peak human conditioning. *'Master Marksman: 'Hailed as the world's greatest marksman, Hawkeye is an outstanding all-around marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with unnering accuracy due to his keen eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination. Hawkeye is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies' weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. Hawkeye is a left-handed bowman, meaning he holds the bow with his right hand and draws the string with his left. Hawkeye occasionally uses a Wristbow and he is able to throw any projectile with the same unnering accuracy. *'Master Assassin: 'Hawkeye is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest assassins, being capable of eliminating entire groups of enemies. *'Expert Acrobat: 'Hawkeye is highly athletic and agile, capable of complex acrobatic manuevers. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Hawkeye is an excellent combatant, having been extensively trained in various forms of martial arts an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. *'Master Tactician: 'Hawkeye was recruited to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s leadership abilities, strategic prowess and has been trained in military tactics. *'Expert Pilot: 'Hawkeye is an accomplished pilot. *'Master Swordsman: 'Hawkeye demonstrated considerable skill with a sword. *'Multillinguaism: 'Hawkeye can speak his native English, as well as being fluent in Russian, German, Chinese, Japanese and Arabic. Equipment *'S.H.I.E.L.D. Uniform: 'Hawkeye's first uniform, worn when he was working with S.H.I.E.L.D., consisted of a black short-sleeved shirt with two breast pockets and pants with knee guards. It also has a thigh holster on the left leg. When using his bow, he wears a glove on his left hand and an arm guard on the right forearm. *'Tactical Uniform: 'Used during his missions for STRIKE Team: Delta and it is a black sleeveless shirt with a maroon arrow pattern and a zip down the front. It also has a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the right breast. It has a finger glove on the left hand and an arm guard on the right forearm. *'Winter Uniform: 'A uniform for cold environments. *'Stealth Uniform: 'A uniform for stealth operations, donning a mask. *'Ronin Uniform: 'A uniform that resembled a samurai with a primarily black suit with gold outlines throughout it and it features a mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood and armor on the legs and arms. There is a belt that contains his weapons. *'Recurve Bows: 'Hawkeye has two separate curve bows, the first one is a heavily customized Hoyt Buffalo in blackout colors and is capable of folding on itself for easier transport and concealment by way of added hinges located by the tiller adjustment bolts. It also has multiple buttons on the bow's grip which are capable of selecting specific arrowheads stored in his mechanical quiver. A laser sight to assist in targeting can also be found on the riser. The second recurve bow uses the Hoyt Gamemaster II, having several selector buttons on the grip so Hawkeye can choose the arrowheads he needs and the bow has a capability to transform into a staff for close-quarters combat. *'Specialized Quiver: 'Hawkeye's quiver is supplied with a multitude of different arrowheads in the bottom. By dialing up an armament setting from control on his bow, Hawkeye could cause the quiver to affix these special arrowheads. This effectively increased the capabilities from conventional arrows to explosive arrows, a grapple line and more. *'Trick Arrows: 'Hawkeye has a number of trick arrows, utilized to perform specific tasks. *'Wristbow: 'Hawkeye occasionally uses a wristbow to fire miniature arrows when he doesn't have a bow. *'H&K P30: 'Hawkeye carries this pistol as his main sidearm, holstered on his left leg during any of his missions. *'Busse Hawkeye Dagger: 'This dagger was made by manufacturer Busse, and was made specifically for Hawkeye. *'Arrow Case: 'Hawkeye uses an arrow cartridge capable of holding nine collapsible arrows. He stores a case on the outside of each leg, which easily comes off and quickly expand the nine arrows. *'Baton: 'Hawkeye carries a collapsible metal baton hidden in his quiver. *'Sword: 'Under his samurai guise, Hawkeye used a katana. *'Shuriken: '''Under his samurai guise, Hawkeye used shurikens. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Military